Shutter Box
by Red Cr0w
Summary: After the shinigamis were defeated by Aizen, they went into hiding in an underground network called Shutter Box. Meiko Kurosakura, the founder of Shutter Box, is working with Byakuya, Hawk the Wanderer, Dante the Devil, and Marcus Nightfall. For more artillery, they must venture to America. To Wahington D.C. they go! Join them on their mission to take back the Seireitei. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I had to rewrite this because it looked horrible. **

**ALL HAIL THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SHADOWCHRONICLER666 AND HIS BLESSED PERMISSION TO ALLOW ME TO PUBLISH THIS SPINOFF. HIS AMAZING OC HAWK JUST LIGHTS UP MY DAY, EVERY DAY. THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH, SHADOW. YOU ARE AMAZING. YOU ARE WONDERFUL. YOU ARE THE SHIZ! I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

** Anyway, hope you guys like it. I know I'm not going to get many reviewers, but that's okay. I'll update for you, Hylla! **

**Chapter One: The Beginning in the End**

Meiko Kurosakura, or 'Crow,' sat with her bare feet up on the desk, her zanpaku-to in her hands. Mujo no Arashi hummed in her palms as she wiped the razor-sharp blade with an old rag. Her blue and green gaze lifted at the sound of the office door opening and Kuchiki Byakuya walked in. He said nothing, only grabbed a stack of paperwork and a fountain pen. Meiko smiled at him with dark, plump lips. "Hey icepick. How's it hangin'?"

Byakuya only glanced at her with a bored expression as he sat down at Meiko's desk. "I have told you before to call me by my title, Kurosakura-san." Meiko rolled her odd eyes, sheathing her sword and placing it on the desk. She reached into the folds of her short kimono and pulled out an old photo. After staring at it for a few seconds, she put it back. "So, icepick, what's on the agenda for today?" Meiko asked him. She took her feet off the desk and snatched her tea cup.

"You are supposed to be signing these weapons forms." An eye roll was all he got in response. "That means you should start _now_." the noble clarified. Meiko gave an exaggerated sigh and began working. The two were able to work in silence for about twenty minutes before someone knocked on the door. The door opened, and in came Soi Fon, trailed by Hanataro.

Soi Fon gave a short bow, followed by Hanataro doing the same, and began to speak. "Captain Kuchiki, we need you in the Main Square. More cargo has arrived." Byakuya responded with a curt nod as he made his way to the Main Square.

Upon his arrival, other captains turned to look his way before going back to their previous duties. There were six wooden crates on the floor. Byakuya signed off on them and opened one. Inside each of the crates were ten assault rifles. Picking one out of the crate, Byakuya spoke. "How were you able to retrieve this many? Won't their disappearance be noticed?" Soi Fon was going to reply, but she was stopped.

"They won't miss 'em, Byakuya." Hawk the Wanderer grabbed the rifle from his hands. "These were locked in storage. Forgotten." He was about to continue his explaination when someone glomped him. A female someone.

"Birdman! You're here!" Meiko exclaimed. Her thick chest was crushed against his face. Hawk pulled away and could only stare. What the hell was she doing down here? "Crow?! Where have you been?!" He picked her up in a bone crushing hug. "We've been looking for you!" Meiko gasped as the air was crushed from her lungs.

"Y-you can put me down now!" she managed to squeak. Hawk loosened his grip and set her on her feet. "Has icepick over there been giving you a hard time?" she cooed. Hawk rolled his eyes.

"You know each other?" Byakuya queried. Meiko nodded. Soi Fon took the pause as her turn to speak.

"How?"

Hawk chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...uh...you see, we were in the Royal Guard together..." Everyone gaped at them. Whispers and a scoff or two filled the air. Meiko broke it with her loud, airy voice. "Wait a god damned minute!" When all eyes were on her, she spoke quieter. "Did anyone take my position yet?" Hawk shook his head.

"No. You weren't declared dead yet." Meiko nodded at this. "Anyway, there's work to do." Another nod. She regained her seriousness and motioned for him to follow. "Come on. Let me give you the grand tour." Opening two very large oak doors, she said, "Welcome to Shutter Box. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

After Meiko gave Hawk the "Grand Tour," she led him into hers and Byakuya's office. They were ten minutes into a philosophical conversation about women's underwear when Byakuya walked in. He only glanced at them. _'These two...are having a serious conversation about women's underclothing. And here I thought Renji was strange...' _Both looked to the quiet noble with an expression that he could not name. "Please do not mind me. I am only trying to do my work. Maybe you should try it, Kurosakura-san." he said sarcastically. Meiko glared hotly at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm filling him in on the important details of my fine establishment." she nearly snapped. Byakuya gave her a blank look.

"By important details, do you mean women's underclothes?" he asked dryly. Both Meiko and Hawk blushed slightly. He was right. Hawk just shook his head to rid the coloring from his face. "You guys, I think it's time for me to go. Dante and Marcus are out there and I don't want to keep them waiting. So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." Before he could leave, Meiko grabbed his cloak. "Marcus and Dante?! They're here too?!" she shouted. Hawk nodded weakly. Meiko continued. "Take me to them!"

"Go look for them yourself!"

"No! You take me! I don't know where they are!"

"It's _your_ place!"

Meiko smirked at him. "Oh, I know. They're in the Main Square and you don't want to go there because...Soi Fon's there! You have a crush on her!" Hawk sputtered and glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Admit it!"

"Fuck you, Crow!"

The woman's smirk grew wider. "Buy me dinner first, birdman."

Byakuya was done with this. These two were being unnecessarily loud. In a tiny fit of anger, Byakuya slammed his palms on the surface of his desk. Meiko and Hawk jumped, looking over to where the noise came from. They stared at the noble in shock. "Will the two of you _please_ be quiet. If you find that difficult, then leave my office." Not wanting to risk angering him further, they quietly shuffled out of the office. Once the door closed behind them Byakuya sighed and his shoulders slumped over. How could one woman be so damn annoying?

**(1) Mujo no Arashi: Hateful Storm**

**Thank you guys for reading. I would like to thank ShadowChronicler666 for allowing me to use his OC Hawk in here. I'll update when I can!**

**And...**

**The reason why I decided to rewrite this is because it was moving too fast. I needed to tone down a little. I mean, there was going to be sex in the third chapter! Normally, that wouldn't bother me, but this is a full blown story. It's not going to have like 8 chapters. More like 15 or 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello hello hello! This is the second chapter of Shutter Box! I would like to thank ShadowChronicler666 for allowing me to make a spinoff of his fanfiction and use his OC. Love you, man! Now, I'm sorry that chapter one was so short, I'll try to make all the other chapters more than 2k each. It's just so hard! Thank you to those who read this, you know who you are! Please favorite or follow or review! I love guest reviews! I love you all!**

**Thank you ShadowChronicler666 for favoriting and following! It means so much to me OuO**

**Chapter One: Something's amiss...**

Sitting at his desk, Byakuya signed off on the weapon release forms. It was a cruel, boring task...just scratching his pen over the papers and setting them aside for Rikichi to transport them to the Captain General. When he was just about to sign the last paper and _finally_ go to his quarters and take a much-needed nap, a hell butterfly fluttered in. Byakuya cursed to himself as it landed on his finger and relayed the message. _Oh great, a Captains' meeting. And just when I was about to leave. _He let it go and stood, leaving the office. Upon his entry, a dense mass was crushed against his chest, knocking him to the ground. It was Meiko, wearing her nightclothes and her hair braided down her back. Her warm body was sprawled over his own. "Kurosakura-san, please get off. You are not as light as you think." Byakuya coughed out. It was true! She looked so small, but she seemed to weigh a_ ton_**(1)**. Meiko groaned and sluggishly lifted herself from the crushed noble. Her blue and green eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, her cheeks and nose were slightly pink. "Kurosakura-san, are you sick?" She nodded. Great. Byakuya hefted her up and on his back, her arms over his shoulders and legs over his waist. His arms were looped under her backside. _By the gods this woman is heavy..._ Byakuya grumbled in his mind. As he was walking he received stares from everyone in the vicinity.

"Kurosakura-san, you should stay in bed." the noble said dryly. As he walked into her room to lay her on her bed, he immediately left. There was a huge spider on her bed. See, Byakuya and spiders don't really mix, if you know what I mean. Instead, he carried her off to his room, tucking her under the covers and placing a cool, damp washcloth on her forehead. Afterwards, he left to the Captains' meeting.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, you're late." the Head Captain's voice echoed throughout the Meeting Hall. Byakuya tilted his head down a bit. All eyes were on him, awaiting his reply.

"Head Captain, I apologize for my tardiness. Kurosakura-san was sick and I had to put her in bed. She has come down with a fever." the noble explained. He could practically _feel_ the shocked stares from most of the captains. The Head Captain nodded and began to continue the meeting. "It seems that Aizen has taken the Quincies as his new allies. This happened just after his Espada came to our side. We are going to have to double our weapons and never let our guard down." When he finished speaking, the captains were in an uproar. Yamamoto crashed his cane against the floor, silencing them immediately. "If you have something to say, please do so individually."

Soi Fon raised her hand, and spoke as soon as she got an affirmative from the Head Captain. "Doubling weapons will take time. We are taking them from the World of the Living. Sooner or later, they will notice that their arsenal has dwindled." Next was Kyoraku.

"I agree with Soi Fon. What happens when they run out? What will we do then?" Byakuya spoke next.

"We do not have to restrict ourselves to Japan. There are other countries in the World of the Living. We can just go there." The Head Captain nodded. That was a great idea. It's not like they had to stay in Japan.

When the meeting was about to commence, someone opened to door. It was Hawk, Dante and Marcus. "We agree with Byakuya. I know a great place we can go for additional supplies." A smirk took over Hawk's face. "And where is this magical place you ask? The United States of America."

"YES!" Meiko shouted from the doorway. She trotted up to her old friends and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug. "I've always wanted to go to America!" Hawk chuckled nervously and patted her head. Byakuya glared at the woman. She should have stayed in bed.

* * *

Meiko skipped happily down the hall, humming a tune she loved. Behind her was Byakuya, glaring at the back of her head. Why didn't this woman ever listen? It wasn't hard! All she had to do was stay in bed and get better. But nooooo. She just _had_ to burst in and include herself in the upcoming mission. "Hey icepick. I can feel your eyes right up next to my brain. Please knock it off." She requested. Byakuya sighed inwardly and walked over to his office. Once inside, he leaned against the closed door and facepalmed. Never in his life would he _ever_ do something as unsightly as this in front of anyone. He was a noble. Had to be a role model. The noble removed his palm from his face and was about to sit down and finish the last bit of paperwork when a hell butterfly flew in. "Oh no you don't." he grumbled, trying to shoo it out the door. "Do _not_ make me take out the flyswatter." When it was gone, he sat down and pulled out his fountain pen. He was about to sign when someone screamed.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

It was Meiko. Of course.

"KUCHIKIIIIIIIII!"

Oh...damn.

The next thing he knew, the woman in question burst into the office, dragging Renji in by his thick, red hair. She was clad in a short, white towel that barely left anything to the imagination. Her hair was wet, water dripping from it's ends and onto the floor. "May I help you?" Byakuya asked emotionlessly. Meiko growled. _Growled. _Her odd eyes were full of fury and she bared her fangs as she tossed the redhead she was detaining in front of Byakuya's desk.

"If I find this dickwad watching me in the bath _one more time_, I'm going after _your_ head!" And with that, she turned on her heel, exiting the room and slamming the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence as Renji got up off the floor. "Captain, I can explain-"

"There is no need. I already know how I am going to punish you." The noble pointed to the door. "In a few minutes, more paperwork will be dropped off here. I want you to do it all. And you will not be allowed to leave this room until it is complete. Do I make myself clear?" Renji sputtered and tried to hand out an excuse as to why he couldn't leave late. But his efforts for futile. "Do I. Make myself. _Clear_?" Byakuya capped his pen with a furious _snap_. Renji could only nod. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I will take my leave now. Rikichi will be here at noon with your lunch, and again at six with dinner." After that, he added. "Now I have an angry woman to go on a mission with. All thanks to _you_, Abarai." Renji just stared ahead as the door shut behind his captain.

* * *

Byakuya stood in the middle of Meiko's room, observing the chaotic mess. Clothes were _everywhere_. And they continued to be thrown around by the owner. "Hey icepick, could you get me my pajamas, please?" she pointed to a little black puddle on her bed. Bending down to retrieve it, a slight tinge of pink tinted Byakuya's cheeks. It was a black negligee. Pure silk, with lace at the hem and neckline. Meiko snatched it out of his hand with a dirty smirk on her face. "Thanks."

"Kurosakura-san, why am I here?" Byakuya asked. He was getting tired of standing here.

"You're helping me pack." Meiko replied casually, digging through her underwear drawer. The noble sighed inwardly. This woman was impossible. "We will only be there for a few hours."

Meiko laughed. "A couple hours? Seriously, sweetie. We're going to be in America for a week, maybe more." She tucked a wad of folded lace, satin, and silk panties in her suitcase. More clothes, mainly underthings, were stuffed inside before it was closed and zipped. It was placed to the side with anther. "Will you please hand me my makeup bag? It's the one on my pillow." At least this one wasn't as seductive as the last. The noble retrieved it and placed it in her hand. "Thank you." she mumbled. Fifteen minutes later, the room was spic and span once more. Meiko turned to the taller man. "Do you even _have_ any Living World clothes?" He shook his head. So no, he didn't. "Okay, when we get there, you and I are going shopping. Capeesh?" A nod. Okay then.

Byakuya followed her out to the Main Square where Hawk, Dante and Marcus were waiting for them. It seemed that Byakuya was the only one in the group with no Living World clothes. "He didn't pack?" Marcus questioned.

"No. He doesn't have Living World clothes, so I'm going to take him shopping." Meiko heaved her suitcases onto the cart with the others. Once all were in the Senkaimon, Hawk cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Alright now, we're going to Japan _right now_, but we'll take a plane to America. Our final destination is Washington D.C., the country's capital. You two," he pointed at Meiko and Byakuya, "are posing as Japanese royalty. You are Lord and Lady Byakuya and Meiko Kurosakura-Kuchiki. Meaning, you're married." Meiko smiled and looped her arm in with Byakuya's.

"Hear that, hubby? I'm your new wife." she teased. Once they reached the end, they were in front of Urahara Shoten. Hawk went up to the door and knocked. A second later, it was opened and he motioned for the others to follow. "Well well well, what do we have here? You need gigais?" Five nods. "Okay then. Five gigais coming right up!" Twenty minutes and one fussy noble later, they were ready. Hawk led them outside to a black Mercedes Benz that was most certainly _not_ there when they first arrived.

"You guys ready?" Hawk asked. Everyone was in the SUV, buckled in. He started it up and went on his way to the airport.

* * *

Dante had Meiko's head leaning on his shoulder. It was already dark and she was tired. All that searching through her closet tired her out. Byakuya was reading a book, 'Black Boy,'**(2)** it was called. How he could read in a moving car, Dante didn't know. After what seemed like forever, the car finally stopped. Dante prodded Meiko awake and helped her out. Byakuya and Marcus were already loading the cases on a cart while Hawk talked to the valet. Meiko stumbled as she fixed her coat to wrap it around her tighter. In what felt like a whir of colors and sounds, they were already passing through the metal detector, one by one. "Okay guys, we go this way to wait for the plane. Anyone hungry?" Four hands went up. Hawk chuckled nervously as he walked off to get food.

"Kurosakura-san." Byakuya whispered to the drowsy woman leaning against him. "Would you like to sit down." Meiko nodded, and held onto the noble as they found a place to sit. There was only one. Meiko pushed Byakuya down in the chair and curled up in his lap, falling asleep within moments. Dante wanted to chuckle at the sight. They were only posing as a married couple and yet they were already acting like a real one.

**That's all for now! Sorry it's so short. Next one won't be.**

**(1)Meiko's reitsu is very dense, making her seem very heavy, though she is skinny.**

**(2) I'm reading this in English**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the third installment of Shutter Box! Hope you all like it! And you know, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I don't really care as much anymore. Just as long as someone's reading my stories, I'm happy as a clam. (_Can_ clams be happy?) Thank you ShadowChronicler666 for helping me when I was in danger of spontaneously combusting! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach. Wish I did, though...**

**SIDE NOTE: Just so you guys know, I'm kind of making this up as I go along. I've been so busy with school, my imagination has dwindled. If any of you feel that I should correct something, feel free to PM me. Just be nice with it. If I receive ANY PMs that are disrespectful and/or insulting to me, or to any other author on this site, I _WILL_ report it. I have NO patience OR tolerance for that. I apologize if I sound mean, but I hate it when people bash. It makes me sick. Everyone deserves a compliment every now and again, ne?**

**I'm kinda sick, so my focus is a bit off. All mistakes are my own! And...I need a beta! Please help me!**

**Mini Note: After the first page break, I was listening to "One Thing Thing Leads To Another" by The Fixx. It just matched. I listened to it over and over again for that part.**

**Chapter Three**

Byakuya had never been in a plane before, and he had to admit, it was stomach-churning. Literally. Twice he had to excuse himself to the (very small) bathroom to throw up. Meiko was giving him a concerned look, he didn't look so great. His face was paler than usual. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Oh god, there it was. She called him 'sweetie.' Meiko never called _anyone_ sweeite unless she was really worried about them. Byakuya gulped down the bile rising in his throat and nodded. Marcus shook his head, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a couple of antacids. He dropped them into Byakuya's water glass and handed it to Meiko to pass it down. She took it and practically shoved it in Byakuya's face. "Drink. It'll settle your stomach. It's not ginger tea, but it's better than nothing." Meiko smiled sweetly when Byakuya accepted the glass and swallowed it down. Hawk hopped out of his seat behind them and ruffled Meiko's hair.

"You guys having fun?" Byakuya could only glare at the man above them. He was in _no_ mood for jokes. Hawk laughed at the heated look he received from the noble. Oh yeah, this was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

One landing and forty five minutes of bickering over suitcases later, the four shinigamis were finally ready to go check in to a ritzy hotel. Byakuya tried following the other three men, but Meiko caught him by his collar and - literally- dragged him to the nearest shopping mall.

"Oh, come on Icepick! It looks great on you!" Meiko gushed. Byakuya was wearing a fully black suit with a royal purple tie. It was too close-fitting for Byakuya's liking. He was so used to wearing loose clothing that what he wore now was a bit uncomfortable. Meiko grabbed another set; black suit with a white shirt and red tie, and shoved it in his arms. She pointed to the dressing room he had just come out of, silently ordering him to go try it on. "I do not see what you like about constantly shopping. It is very taxing." Byakuya called over the door. Meiko rolled her eyes and chuckled as she fingered through silk ties. "I like shopping because it makes me feel beautiful. When I wear nice clothes, I feel good about myself." The noble opened the door in his normal clothes with the new ones draped over his arm. "I've got all the right sizes. And shoes. I got you shoes too. Next stop is jammies." A raised brow was all she got in response. "Nightclothes, Byakuya. Nightclothes." A nod. Alright then, he understood.

Their next stop was a dress shop. Byakuya was led into a room where the dressing room was. It was a private one, with champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries. Meiko picked out a random dress and walked into the curtained dressing room. "Go and grab a couple nice dresses for me please. I'm a size six. Find something sexy." The noble nodded. It was the least he could do in thanks for her helping him. Byakuya stood from his chair and stared at the dress rack with a critical eye.

_'She said something sexy, hmmm.'_ Byakuya caught sight of a beautiful black and aquamarine mermaid dress**(1)**. He took it off the shiny silver rack and held it at arms length to admire it. It had thin straps, and was a sleek, sexy black and form-fitting from brast to knee. At the knees, three or four layers of aquamarine lace flared out. The black went from solid to lace, fading from black to aquamarine. Someone behind him cleared their throat. Byakuya turned, the dress still in his hands. A small, frail old woman stood behind him. She had a length of measuring tape draped over her neck.

"It's the only one of its kind. A size six, I believe."

The noble stared at her, trying to process the information. When Meiko walked out to put the dress back, she dropped it when she saw the one that Byakuya was holding. "Oh my sweet Kami-Sama. It's beautiful." She gingerly ran her fingers over the silky material, staring at it in awe. The old lady behind them took this moment to speak. "Going anywhere special?"

Meiko turned to her and nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yes. We're attending a Grand Ball at the White House. I needed a new dress."

A knowing smile lit up the old woman's face. "Ah, yes. The Grand Ball. You must be either famous, or very important, to be attending." Her name tag read 'Stella.' So that was her name, then.

"Yes Madame. We are Lord and Lady Byakuya," she pointed to the man in question, "and Meiko," she pointed to herself, "Kurosakura-Kuchiki. We came here from Japan." Stella bowed slightly to them.

"It is an honor to have you in my shop. My name is Stella, in case you hadn't read my name tag." She straightened. "The dress is free of charge." Before they could protest, she added. "I simply couldn't bring myself to put a price tag on it. It's just...perfect for you two." Byakuya was about to speak when Meiko covered his mouth with her hand. "Thank you, Stella-sama. We are forever in your debt." The old woman laughed.

"No worries, my child. Now...let me bag that for you."

* * *

Two hours later, they were _finally_ done with shopping. After the dress, they had to stop for shoes, and after that was makeup and hair supplies. Once they were done with that, Meiko dragged Byakuya into Victoria's Secret with her so she could pick out 'sexy panties to go with her dress.' After thirty minutes of searching, she finally settled on one set; a lacy push-up bra, lacy thong, garterbelt and garters with thigh-high stockings attached. All black. There was aqua colored lace lining the top of the bra, a tiny aqua bow in the front of the thong, and an aqua bow on each of the garters. The whole time Byakuya was there, he received strange looks from women and sympathizing looks from men.

Byakuya wanted to glare at this woman, she made him carry _all_ the bags! When they had gotten to the hotel, Byakuya nearly sighed in relief. The other three men snickered at the noble's predicament. "Having fun, Kuchiki?" Hawk called out. Dante smirked at the comment.

"Hello boys! We're back! I had some trouble finding nice shoes for me and him." Meiko looked to Byakuya. "You have big feet."

Marcus grabbed half of the purchases and walked inside the hotel, followed by the rest. "I got a free dress." Meiko announced out of the blue. Hawk shot her an incredulous look. "Yep." she replied to his unspoken words. "Stella said that it was priceless."

"And that it was perfect for us." Byakuya finished. Meiko nodded in agreement. Dante punched the 'UP' button beside the elevator. "So, she just gave it to you for free? Kinda strange." The elevator doors opened and everyone piled in.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is amazing! The Penthouse!" Meiko exclaimed, looking around the two floor hotel suite with excitement. "Four bedrooms! Four fucking bedrooms!" Byakuya looked up at her, watching the woman run down the upstairs hallway. Then he realized something...

"Wait a moment, there are five of us." the noble mumbled. Marcus heard this, and replied.

"Yes. You and Meiko will be sharing a room." Then Hawk decided to cut in.

"Yeah. You're supposed to be _married_ remember?"

Oh, Byakuya remembered. Being 'married' to this woman meant sharing a room - not to mention a _bed_- with this wild woman. _'Oh sweet Kami-sama...'_

**Well, there you go! Chapter three of Shutter Box! Sorry it isn't longer, I've been sick and all this crap was dropped on my shoulders. Anyway, sorry it's so short. I try and try to make the chapters longer, but its so hard for me.**

**Review please! Thank you for reading!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello there lovelies! I'm so sorry to torture you like this, but my schedule is extremely busy. It's close to the end of the year, so I won't be updating for a LOOOOOONG time. I don't own a computer, so I'm only able to update at school. I might be able to update/publish stories at summer school, but I'll only be there ONCE A WEEK. And unless I get Safari put back on my phone, my updates will be slow. I can still read fanfictions from my Kindle(I have a Touch, not a Fire). Please forgive me!**

**Love,  
Red Cr0w**


End file.
